


Fancying Fire

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Series: Philaval One-Shots [1]
Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a Tumblr Post, Dragons, Fluff, Implied Malora, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Prince Phillip keeps getting kidnapped over and over by the same dragon, but he could not be happier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancying Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sealachii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealachii/gifts).
  * Inspired by [No Secret Left Untold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744160) by [Sealachii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealachii/pseuds/Sealachii). 



It was nothing like being a raven. Fire drakes were ancient beasts, older than fairies and far more dangerous. Why Maleficent allowed Diaval to even turn into one confused him; still, he would not deny the freedom that it came with. Had he been a great beast rather than a raven, he would have never been beaten to death or chased by dogs.

From the corner of his eye, he watched The Moors recede behind him. Maleficent was only a speck in his eyes, hard to see over the larger wall of thorns. Still, he knew that she was watching him and his great wings fly away.

Most would see him as dangerous.

Luckily, Prince Phillip was not everyone.

Diaval had memorized the way to Phillip's castle long before. It was not nearly as far of a flight when he was a dragon; had he been a raven, the flight would have likely taken him a number of days. The world below him was a whirl of green and blue, forests, meadows, small farms, and a great lake below him.

Soon enough, the towers of the castle appeared. Phillip's father had likely set up a number of guards around his son, perhaps even prepared a few soldiers. What did he think to accomplish? Diaval was no fairy, nor was he easy to kill as a dragon. Weapons were useless trinkets; iron was cool to his touch.

Arriving to the castle, he quickly spotted Phillip. The closer that he came, the more that Diaval could see the smile spread across his face. His sword was strapped to his side, but he never reached for it. The guards around him simply took one look at the dragon and fled.

Well, Diaval thought, this should be interesting.

-

"You're back early," Maleficent commented. She sat against the edge of a tree, her staff lying on the ground beside her.

"There were no guards to fight, and Phillip did not even try to pretend to fight me off this time." Diaval chuckled. "I must say, it is getting more and more obvious by the day. Perhaps even some of the humans suspect what is going on. Still, I like getting things done fast."

Maleficent raised an eyebrow. "I still do not understand your fascination with him."

"I in turn do not understand your fascination with the princess." Compared to his mistress, Diaval's fascination with a human had only begun recently.

Maleficent smirked. "You have made your point. Still, I wonder why he even goes back. Does it not tire you, going back and forth for him?"

"I suppose it is to keep up appearances."

Maleficent nodded. "I see." She looked to him straight in the eyes. "I do not disapprove of this relationship; still, I worry for you. Humans have enough fear of the magical folk already. You put yourself in danger, and it is only by luck that you are still standing whole in front of me."

"I believe the mortals would be happier to see you dead than me." He frowned. "Both you and I know that what I say is true. I worry for you, mistress."

For a moment, there was only silence.

"Just promise me to be careful." Maleficent sighed. "At first I thought that this was a simple game, a way to bring yourself enjoyment. Then I noticed you only tortured one kingdom and stole only one prince." She stood up, balling her fists. "You are playing with fire, Diaval; despite what you may think, even dragons can be burned."

-

"Watch where you're pointing that thing!" Diaval said, stepping forward.

"I am being careful," Phillip responded. His sword was a bit longer than that other humans carried. He held it out towards some water sprites, who carefully touched it. The sword, Phillip had told him before, was specially made of good metals that were not iron. His father had wondered why he would not just take an iron sword like all the other boys did, but he still had it specially crafted as a birthday gift for his son. "They are only curious."

"Humans say that curiosity killed the catfish."

Phillip burst out laughing. "The phrase is 'curiosity killed the cat', Diaval."

Diaval rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Phillip."

Phillip looked back to the water sprites, ever gentle to them. His eyes glowed whenever he looked at a magical creature, no matter how big or small. Even to a dragon, he did not look the slightest bit afraid.

It had taken Diaval some time to get used to and understand The Moors. He was first and foremost a raven, one who traveled along the human lands to get himself food. Rarely had he ever flown over the Moor land; back then, there had been nothing there for him. He was just a raven - nothing more, nothing less. When Maleficent had brought him there, he had finally seen magical creatures up close. They had been amazed at him, ever ready to play and explore with him. He had only stood by his mistress, unsure of how to respond.

Phillip took things with stride. Nothing gave him fear, and he had no reasons to be afraid of what other humans feared. He was a prince, yes, but he interacted with dragons and played with pixies. He had no need to marry his princess, despite what his father said, because he loved someone else.

"Want to go for a swim, Diaval?" Phillip asked. He was already taking off his heavier outer clothing to reveal his basic mud brown breeches and white undershirt.

Diaval shook his head.

"Oh, come on! It will be fun!"

"I refuse."

"Why?"

He looked down to his human feet. "I cannot swim."

"I can teach you." He looked up to a grinning Phillip. "Come on, it will be fun."

The things that Phillip could convince him to do...

-

Phillip's brown hair tickled his neck. He ran a finger through the front of it.

Phillip was already asleep, his eyes closed tight, and his head facing towards the stars.

Maleficent had told Diaval earlier that he would have to send Phillip off the next day. He had already been there for a few days, and The Moors did not need another kingdom fighting against it.

"We cannot risk them discovering where this 'dragon' hides. Besides, surely Phillip has claimed that he has lost his memory far too many times."

Diaval had not met his mistress's eyes. "I understand, my lady."

Diaval placed his lips against Phillip's ear. "I am going to miss you so much."

Soon, Diaval closed his eyes and dreamed of flying, of the next time. At the same time, Phillip flew on his back, his arms raised towards the sky.

They were free.

-

"I had a dream about you last night." Phillip wiped off berry juice from the edge of his lips. Already, he was half finished with his breakfast.

"You did?" Diaval raised an eyebrow. Perhaps he would mention his own; it would give them a little longer together. "Do you remember what happened in it?"

"I dreamed that you and I were walking by the water." Phillip closed his eyes. "Diaval, you looked so happy. We were strolling hand in hand, looking down at our reflections. Then, you started singing."

"Then it really must have been a dream!" Diaval had to force back a laugh. Him, singing? He had tried it once and Maleficent had turned him into a frog for a few days. "I cannot sing at all."

"In my dream you sounded good."

"I dreamed of you as well."

"Really?"

"Yes, I did. I dreamed that I was in my dragon form and you were on my back; we were flying above the sky and completely free."

"That sounds like a better dream than mine."

"Yes, I believe so."

Maybe one day that dream would be real.

-

Phillip left the Moors behind, waving goodbye to his fairy friends and to Maleficent. She had cast a spell over him to make him appear ragged, and even made a fake scar that would make him look as though he had been scratched by a dragon.

"Do not worry," she said once her hands had stopped glowing green. "It will only last for two weeks before it will fade away completely. No actual harm will come to you."

He had nodded. "Thank you."

He took one last look at it. Thorns had never seemed so inviting.

As he headed back towards the direction of his kingdom, he thought of a number of lies. The memory loss one was getting old. Perhaps he could say that the dragon had seemed ready to take him away on a long flight and while it had stopped to rest, he had escaped. Or he could claim that the dragon had accidentally set him down and forgot him. Or he could claim-

A raven cawed.

He looked up and waved.

There was no point in worrying about the future. What would happen then would happen then.

-

His father scowled. "The nurses claim that you are healing, but I still worry for you. Have you seen that scar on yourself?"

"I have seen it," Phillip responded. Whatever charm Maleficent had cast was incredible. It truly looked real. It ran across his stomach and back. Every day, it lost a small bit of color.

"What if it lasts forever?" He shook his head. "Oh, I cannot take this."

"Take what, father?" Phillip took a sip from the glass of water by his bedside table. "Is something the matter?"

"Of course something is the matter! My son keeps getting kidnapped over and over by the same dragon and nothing can be done to stop it."

"You worry greatly, father."

His father gave a heavy sigh. "I do not understand how you cannot."

His father continued you to prattle on, though Phillip no longer paid attention. His eyes remained firmly on the large window in his room. Diaval would eventually return, and he did not want to miss his arrival by even a second.


End file.
